The invention relates to an endshield for an electric motor with a rotor and a stator, the endshield having a receptacle for a bearing for the bearing arrangement of a shaft of the rotor, and the endshield being arranged in a housing of the electric motor.
A large number of endshields in electric motors are known. DE 201 19 108 U1 has disclosed an electric motor with an endshield which has a bearing face for at least one component, in particular a coil. The coils are connected to a connection plug by means of cables. In this case, the cables are passed through the endshield into the interior of a housing of the electric motor by means of a cable bushing. The endshield also has a bearing face with a disk, the bearing face and the disk serving to fasten further component parts, whereby the ventilation of the electric motor should not be restricted.
In addition, EP 1 024 581 B1 has disclosed an electric motor and a method for making contact between windings of an electric motor, the windings being wound in such a way that the wire ends of the windings leave the windings at a rear end side. In addition, a contact carrier is arranged at the end side of the windings, with the wire ends of the windings being guided to said contact carrier and are grasped by a gripper of the contact carrier which is equipped with a receiving device in the form of a comb or a fork as thread-in aid in order to receive the wire ends. In this case, at least two of the wire ends are brought together by the gripper on an end side of the contact carrier. In addition, the ends of the windings on the end side of the contact carrier are conductively connected to one another by means of an insulation displacement contact. In this case, the windings are part of the stator. In addition, the rotor is mounted via a bearing which is arranged in the housing and via a bearing which is arranged in an endshield.